An Unexpected Moment
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: **THIS IS A 2ND VERSION! HOPEFULLY MISTAKE FREE!**If there is one thing Elizabeth hates, it's thunderstorms. But what if an unexpected thing could cure her fear forever. Oneshot..maybe continued.. but i need some ideas!
1. Chapter 1 2nd version

_Where in heavens sakes is my room? If this house wasn't so big, I would have found it already._

It was 2:00 in the morning, and everyone at the Bingley house was sound asleep in their respectful rooms, that is, except for a one Elizabeth Bennett. It was her first night staying at Netherfield with her ill sister Jane, and she had woken up with a terrible urge for some water. She had found the kitchen alright, but she somehow had taken a wrong turn and could not find her room.

As she walked through the dark and eerie house, a flash of lightening filled the hall. Elizabeth's eyes shot wide open at the sudden light.

"Oh no." she breathed. If there was one thing she hated more then anything, it was thunderstorms. It was a childhood fear that she never seemed to have shaken. And it didn't help at all that she was in a strange house and couldn't find her room. A crack of thunder interrupted her thoughts, and caused her to cry out. Rain started to beat down on the house like an army of drums. Elizabeth kept walking, but started moving faster as lightening flashed all around her through the large and spacious windows. Once again, thunder boomed over head and Elizabeth covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her scream. When she looked up, she could see a light ahead. _That has to be my room._ Lightening flashed over and over again, and the rain seemed to thrash the house all around her. She felt as though it was closing in around her, so she started to run towards the lit room, just wanting to be in the safe proximities of her bed. She was almost to the room, when more thunder exploded above. She couldn't help but scream and when she reached the room she didn't even take the time to look around, but instead, slammed the door behind her and locked it.

She stood there breathing heavily, as her head lay against the door. Another sound came from behind, making her scream and spin around again, but this time it wasn't the thunderstorm.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you alright?" said a deep, concerned voice. Elizabeth stared right into the eyes of Mr. Darcy who was wearing comfortable breeches and a loose white shirt, and his coat was laid across an armchair. His eyes looked tired and but confused at her sudden appearance. It was then that Elizabeth realized she was not in her room, but the library. _Could things possibly get worse? I'm cold, tired and scared, there's a thunderstorm and I just had to walk in on Mr. Darcy._ Elizabeth continued to stare around at the situation, and then quite unexpectedly slid to the floor and started to sob.

"This is the worst night of my life." She muttered through her tears. Mr. Darcy, who was quite alarmed at her breakdown, walked quickly over to her and handed her his handkerchief, and helped her off the floor. Lightening flashed again and thunder followed soon afterward. This made Elizabeth scream in fright and lose her balance. Mr. Darcy quickly caught her in his arms, before she could tragically fall to the ground. Another crack of thunder came quickly and Elizabeth, who was to frightened to care, grabbed on tighter to Mr. Darcy.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Mr. Darcy held her tightly, wanting to protect her from the storm. He felt her shiver in his arms. He let go of her and reached over and grabbed his coat that was lying on the chair. He wrapped it around her snuggly as a burst of lightening filled the room. In that moment he could see the terror that was written across Elizabeth's lovely features.

Thunder rumbled loudly outside and Elizabeth shrieked at the noise. She wrapped the coat around her tighter, as if to shield herself from a battle in front of her.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you frightened of thunderstorms?" Mr. Darcy questioned with worry. Before she could answer, a crack of thunder filled the room. This one made her jump uncontrollably and fell into his arms once more. He was surprised when she clutched to him when lightening flashed again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He answered for her. He continued to hold her as thunder boomed outside again, making the rain fall even harder against the window. Mr. Darcy noticed that this time she did not scream. So he risked asking her another question.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked her gently, shocking her to some degree. She looked slowly up at him, embarrassed, and sighed.

"I woke up and needed a drink of water. I found the kitchen alright, but got lost trying to find my room. Then the storm started. I was so scared I couldn't think straight. I saw the light in this room and thought it might be my room. I started to run for it. I didn't realize that you were in here, or that this wasn't my room and that just frightened me more. I'm terribly sorry."

Elizabeth started to cry once again as she herself eased out of his arms, but then found that she wished she were still in them. She spoke to him in a shaky voice as she walked to the window.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the rain streaked window, waiting for his response.

"I couldn't sleep." He said slowly. Elizabeth stood silently as she gazed at the world outside. Suddenly she felt a warm and gentle hand place itself on her shoulder.

"I'm dreadfully sorry that I frightened you, Miss Elizabeth." He said so calmly, that it sent shivers down her back. He removed his hand, and Elizabeth felt cold again. She turned around a little too quickly and bumped right into him, not knowing he was standing that close. He instinctively puts his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall, but didn't let her go this time.

Elizabeth gazed up at his intense blue pools of eyes. She could feel his warmth start to radiate through her body once more, and hoped he wouldn't let go of her. She had never felt the joy of being in a man's arms before, and she found that she enjoyed it.

Mr. Darcy slowly bent down and brought his cheek to hers and caressed it tenderly. He could smell a faint whiff of lavender coming from her hair. It seemed to intoxicate his whole being as he closed his eyes. Elizabeth could feel his warm breath beating softly on her neck and shoulder, warming her whole body.

"Elizabeth…" And chills run through her when she hears her name come from his lips.

He pulled back slowly and gazed at her. It felt as if she was being looked straight through. But her eyes never left his. Elizabeth noticed him glance down at her mouth, then back at her eyes, as if asking her permission. _It would be completely unlady-like. _She tells herself. **But I think I want it just as badly as he does.**_This is a man of high honor, how could he possibly want you? _**Who knows, maybe I'm dreaming. **She felt him tighten his hold on her. **Nope, it's definitely real.**

Elizabeth looked at him carefully, and then gave into her wants. She leaned up to him, as if to motion her permission. She could feel his raged breath on her lips, full with anticipation. He slowly brushed his mouth to her and kissed her gently. Her eyes dropped closed as she responded a little. Mr. Darcy pulled back after a few seconds, and looked at her to see her reaction. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed what seemed to be a little smile, flash on his face. He leaned down once again and captured her sweet tasting lips. He could feel her respond more readily this time, as she pressed against him more firmly.

_This must be heaven. _Elizabeth thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands run through his hair for a moment. She could feel his strong, protective arms go around her tighter, wanting to get closer to her. A small gasp escaped her when she felt his tongue flick across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly obliged. A moan escaped from both of their throats as they enjoyed the wonderful new emotion that was coursing through their bodies. Elizabeth hardly noticed the lightening flash around them as he kissed her passionately. Thunder then rang above, and he jumped back. She didn't even flinch. He looked at her cautiously not knowing what to think. Her eyes are still closed, lost in the moment. He could see her lick her lips as she opened her eyes to him.

"I think you have been cured of your fear." He whispered to her. Elizabeth smiled gently up at him.

"And I think I know why." At her response, Mr. Darcy smiled. This is the first time she had really seen him smile. _It makes him look more handsome_. She thought to herself. She smiled wider at him as he leaned in for another kiss. A minute later she pulled back breathless and laid her head on his forehead.

"I should probably go to bed, Mr. Darcy." He just gazed at her, wanting to completely ignore her statement, but reluctantly nodded his head. He slowly released his hold on her and walked behind her as she padded silently over to the large door.

As Elizabeth reached the door, she turned around and looked at him once more. She smiled weakly, expressing what they both know just happened. It will be a memory that is locked in their minds for eternity. They stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Elizabeth then swiftly walked into his arms. He held her tightly to him, and then kissed her fiercely before letting her go. Elizabeth quickly left the room and closed the door quietly. She stood there staring at the darkened door, as he stood on the other side looking at the spot she had just been.

They both know and realize the same thing. That will never happen again.

**(a/n: ok, i hope this version was a little cleaner of mistakes and what not. i am wanting to continue it, but i'm needing some ideas, so if you have any feel free to tell me. thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth lay in her bed the next morning, wondering if last night had been a dream or a nightmare. Had she really kissed Mr. Darcy? Had he really held her so tightly and looked at her the way he did? She touched her lips and knew it had not been a dream. Maybe she was just so scared of the storm that she hadn't had any control over her actions.

But she could clearly remember the wonderful feeling it was to have him hold her, and caress her as he did. She had felt safe and secure from the storm. It was almost as if the storm hadn't really happened. They had just been in their own little world.

_But it was a terribly improper thing to do._ Elizabeth groaned in frustration._ Why did this have to happen? I'm supposed to loathe this man, not fall in…._

No. She couldn't. She could not fall for this man. After all that had happened before last night, there's no possible way that her feelings could reverse for this man.

_But why was he so gentle with me? Why did his voice sound so concerned? Why did he hold me so tightly if he didn't like me?_

There were too many questions; questions that probably wouldn't be answered anytime soon, if at all.

Elizabeth fell deeper into her sheets and pillows, confused as to what she should think.

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy was lying on his bed wondering the exact same things. His feelings for Elizabeth Bennett had slowly begun to change after the assembly when he first met her. She had shown such confidence and wit, and there was just something about her when she was laughing and dancing away on the floor. When Bingley asked how he felt towards Elizabeth, Darcy told him she wasn't handsome enough to tempt me so that Bingley wouldn't get any wild ideas, or even so much as tease him about it. But the truth was, she had already tempted him. She was already beginning to get under his skin. But when she had so coldly used his exact words towards him, the hope within him had begun to falter. Ever since that night, he had fully regretted saying anything against her, even if it was a lie.

Darcy's mind shifted to last night as his body shifted deeper into the bed. After what had happened, the hope inside of him had rekindled itself. Maybe she didn't hate him so much. The way she had clung to him so tightly when the thunder clapped. The way she had looked at him with those warm, brown eyes. The way her body fit so perfectly with his. The way her lips felt on his. It all had felt so right, so perfect.

_But what if she was just too tired and scared from the storm to really realize what she was doing? Maybe it had meant nothing at all._

With all his heart, Darcy didn't want to believe this. If she had not wanted it, she would have pushed away and retaliated. She was a strong enough woman that she would have done so. Or, at least he thought she would.

Darcy sighed aloud and closed his eyes. The memory from last night was still so vivid. And he knew that if and when he saw Miss Elizabeth today, he would have to use all his self restraint to not reach out and hold her.

* * *

Before going down to breakfast, Elizabeth made her way to her sister's room to check on how she was doing. When she walked in, she saw that she was still sound asleep, and decided to let her continue resting.

As she reached the stairs, Elizabeth stopped and gathered all the courage she could before descending them. All she could hope for was that Mr. Darcy was not yet down there.

She slowly walked into the dining area and Bingley, who saw her first, stood up and grinned happily at her.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth! Please, come have a seat."

Elizabeth nodded her thanks, and tried to avoid eye contact with Mr. Darcy, who had stood up the moment he had seen her.

She sat down, and was grateful for the distraction of food, so she did not have to converse with the others. Mr. Bingley was chatting away, and, to Elizabeth and Darcy's despair, brought up the terrible storm the night before.

"My goodness it was a big one! I thought the house was going to fall over. But I must say, I am certainly fascinated by them. They are such a marvelous thing to watch."

"Yes, Charles, it was a wonder." Caroline Bingley said airily.

"I'd never want to get caught wandering about during one though. They make the house so eerie." Bingley said with a shiver.

At this comment, Elizabeth gagged on her tea she had just taken a drink from. Darcy, who had taken a strange liking to staring at his plate during this conversation, suddenly looked up at her with concern. Bingley, reached over and patted her on the back, as she continued to cough.

"Are you alright Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley said continuing to pat her back. Elizabeth looked up and glanced at Darcy who looked worriedly at her. She turned to Bingley and replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm just fine. I just drank a little too much at once."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Mr. Darcy that spoke. His voice seemed more formal then last night, but she could hear the worry in it.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

But Elizabeth and Darcy both knew why she had choked. And to not further embarrass herself, Elizabeth excused herself from the table, saying she needed to go check on Jane. When she had stood up, she noticed Mr. Darcy looking at her longingly for a moment, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. This made the butterflies in her stomach flutter for a quick moment, and she quickly made her way out of the room.

She walked up the stairs and poked her head in on Jane.

"Oh hello sister dear, please come in." Jane said, sitting up a little straighter. She had a tray of breakfast on her lap and a fork in her hand. Elizabeth walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked, looking into her sisters eyes.

"Oh I'm feeling much better. Still a bit weak and feverish, but better nonetheless. How are you though? You look very tired." Jane noted at the tiredness of her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." Elizabeth said quickly.

"It was the storm wasn't it?" Jane said with care. She knew of her sisters lasting fear of them. Elizabeth blushed and smiled a little at her sister's knowledge.

"Yes, yes it was."

"I'm sorry Lizzy, maybe you should take it easy today." Jane suggested.

"I'm quite alright Jane, I think I'm going to go take a walk though, get some fresh air. You eat all of your breakfast and rest some more." Elizabeth squeezed her sister's hand and walked out of the room.

On her way downstairs, Elizabeth stopped when she came to the library door. She closed her eyes, and the image of her and Mr. Darcy flooded her mind. She could feel his strong frame holding her close. The memory seemed to pull her, and she found herself walking into the library.

She quietly walked to the window and stood there for a moment. It was this exact spot that they had shared their kiss. Their embrace. Their caresses. She closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the image.

Elizabeth sighed. She needed to stop. This was just going to make things worse for her. She turned from the spot and walked out of the room and made her way outside.

When the library door closed, Darcy came out from his hiding spot behind one of the book shelves. Did Elizabeth really look like she had? Did she enjoy their moment last night more then he thought?

When he had heard footsteps walking down the hall, he had quickly hid himself, not wanting to be found in such a troubled state. And when he saw that it was Elizabeth, his heart had started to race. He watched as she walked to the very spot they had stood the previous night. Her eyes had shut and a small smile had slid itself onto her delicate face. _Yes, she did enjoy it. _Darcy thought with a smile. The light inside of him shone brighter than ever. He watched her as she left the room with beautiful grace, and then walked to the spot she had just been standing.

What was happening to him? Never before had a woman been able to trap him so greatly. He had always had such great self control over himself. But the moment he had seen her, he knew that control was slowly starting to deteriorate. Not only was she the most beautiful creature he had beheld, with her long brown hair, slender figure, and intriguing dark eyes, but she was intelligent, and witty. She was charming beyond belief, and she knew how to present herself. Despite the oddness of the rest of her family (excluding Jane of course), she managed to hold herself firmly, and love her family anyways. How could a woman be so incredible?

Darcy shook his head, frustrated and confused. Could he really be in love with her?

He sighed and looked out the window. The sky was still gray with clouds, and it looked as if maybe another storm might come. Something caught his eye though. A small figure was moving down in the garden, walking toward the field. The figure and dark hair could not be mistaken for anyone but . . .

"Elizabeth..." he whispered. He needed to talk to her. And now was his chance. He quickly turned on the spot and left the room.

He walked at a brisk pace, but not too fast, as to not make anyone think he was in a hurry. Once he reached outside, he noticed the clouds seemed even darker out here. He hoped he could at least get Elizabeth inside before it started, knowing how she felt about them.

He could see her slim figure in the distance, her back to him, standing next to a willow tree. He slowed his pace, as to not disturb her too much.

Before he could reach her, she turned and saw him coming.

_Oh no. Why is he coming to see me when I'm in such an awful state? _Elizabeth thought quickly. She tried to make herself more presentable, but it seemed like a lost cause.

As he came closer, Elizabeth noticed how worried and confused his face looked as well. The lines in his face seemed deeper and more concentrated.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy."

They stood there in silence for what seemed hours, but were only a mere few seconds.

"May I ask what you are doing out here? There seems to be another storm coming." Darcy commented, looking up at the sky. His voice was softer, and milder than it had been this morning.

"I just needed some fresh air. I must not have noticed the clouds when I walked out."

Elizabeth turned around and started walking, with Darcy right behind her.

"I must ask you Miss Elizabeth, are you alright?"

Elizabeth continued to walk, not answering immediately. Then she stopped at looked up at him. Brown eyes met blue.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I'm just fine."

"I don't believe you." He said without thinking.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes."

Elizabeth looked down. She sighed. How could he read her so easily?

"I need to apologize Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said, walking a few feet forward. Darcy stared at her in almost disbelief.

"I need to apologize for my actions last night. I do not know what came over me, I was just so scared and…"

Darcy stopped her. "Please Miss Elizabeth; there is no need to apologize. If anything, I am the one who needs to be apologizing. I let my emotions get WAY too out of hand and I acted out of propriety. For this am I sorry."

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. Both knowing they had enjoyed what had taken place, whether it was proper or not.

Elizabeth broke her gaze and looked towards the field. _So he didn't really mean anything._

"But I must say this, nothing has ever brought me more . . ."

Suddenly a flash of lightening filled the sky. Elizabeth looked up in terror. Darcy moved quickly to her side and was about to grab her hand when the roaring thunder filled their ears. She did not scream, but a small whimper escaped her lips. _Why? _She asked herself. She suddenly felt her fingers intertwined with large warm ones. She looked down to see Mr. Darcy tenderly holding her hand, trying in whatever way possible to comfort her.

"We must get out of this storm Miss Elizabeth. We cannot stay out here."

Elizabeth nodded and let him lead her to the house, which was much farther then she remembered it being. They must have walked farther then she thought.

The warmth of his hand coursed through her whole body. The feelings that she had had the night before started to grow.

Lighting and thunder came again, but louder this time. Elizabeth moved closer to Mr. Darcy, and unconsciously held his hand tighter. He felt the sudden pressure and looked back at her. Her face was once more stricken with fear. Oh how he wished the storm would end for her sake.

Then the rain came. It came so quickly, they had little time to act. Darcy threw his coat off and covered Elizabeth with it. They were still quite a ways from the house, but Darcy noticed the horse stable was just to their right. He took hold of her hand once more, and they made a dash for the stable.

Once inside, he shut the door and breathed heavily. The rain was pounding hard. And the storm was becoming more massive. He turned to find Elizabeth pacing the floor, looking quite distraught.

"Miss Elizabeth, what's the matter?" he asked swiftly walking over to her. He could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't understand it Mr. Darcy. I just don't understand it."

"Understand what, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I don't understand what is happening to me. Or how it is happening and why. I'm trying to fight it, but it's just not working." She continued pacing the floor, tears running silently down her face. Oh how he wanted to just hold her and wipe those tears away.

"What do you mean what's happening to you? The storm? Oh Miss Elizabeth, everyone is afraid of something. It's a very natural thing." Darcy said with full confidence. But it didn't seem to calm her whatsoever.

"No Mr. Darcy, I'm not talking about the storm, I'm talking about you."

Darcy stood there in utter shock. She was talking about him.

"You have done something to me, and I can't figure out how you have done it. I thought it impossible, but you surely proved me wrong. You've confused me a great deal, and I don't know how to handle it. I've never felt anything like this before and . . ." Elizabeth's babbling was quickly quieted by an enormous sound of thunder. At this point she fell to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Mr. Darcy did not know what to do, or say. Could she possibly be feeling the same way he did? Could she really love him? Even after the careless things he had said to her?

Her sobbing quickly brought him out of his thoughts and he rushed to her side. He gathered her up and held her close to his chest. She willingly let him hold her, and she continued to cry into his shirt. Her cold body began to warm up next to his. She felt the tingly sensation of having his strong arms around her. Her tears started to slow, and soon all you could hear was the rain from above.

Having gained more control over herself Elizabeth tilted her head upward toward Mr. Darcy, who was looking down at her fervently.

"Elizabeth, I must tell you, though it was the most improper thing I have done, I do not regret one single thing that happened last night." Darcy said with such caution and care. He searched her face for some sort of reaction, hoping it would not be a bad one.

"Neither do I." She said softly, her breath tickling his face.

His eyes widened. And his heart was pounding harder than ever before. He slowly began to lean down, inching closer and closer to her soft, sweet lips. He saw her eyes flutter close and followed suit, just as he brushed her lips. The fire that he had been trying to hide all day suddenly burst out, and all the passion and love he had for this woman flowed through him. He firmly pressed his mouth against her, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He could feel her hands find their way up his chest and around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. He could feel her responding eagerly, her passion equaling his.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity, grasping onto the little bit of heaven it brought.

Thunder sounded again, and Darcy pulled back, but held onto her still. He gazed at her beautiful face, and become lost in her deep brown eyes. He slowly stroked her face, the coolness of her skin sending chills down his body.

"Elizabeth . . ." he said tenderly. "Elizabeth, I love you." He captured her lips once more, but pulled back quickly.

"Ever since I saw you at the assembly I have been captivated by you. I know what you heard me say, but it was merely to not lead Bingley on about my feelings. I have admired you for how you handle yourself with your family and others. You are kind, and gentle, and are very intelligent. You are confident in yourself and aren't afraid to express your opinion. And you are the most exquisite creature I have ever beheld." He said the last part with all the love he could.

Elizabeth just stared at him in shock. Had he really just confessed his love for her? Was this a dream?

"I . . .ACHOO!!" Elizabeth sneezed. Darcy hadn't noticed it, but she looked more pale than usual. She sneezed again. He lifted his hand to her forehead. It was warm.

"Elizabeth, we need to get you back to the house. " She looked at him longingly, but nodded and let him lead her out the stable. The rain had let up, thankfully, and they started towards the house. But Elizabeth was becoming slower and slower by the moment, and his worry for her only grew. He then decided it would be best to carry her. Without telling her, he swooped her into his arms with ease and quickly walked towards the house. She snuggled her head into his chest and reveled in the heat radiating from his body.

They soon entered the house, and Darcy called for a maid to quickly get her chambers ready, and to have a doctor called. Bingley then came rushing out of the dining room, having heard all the commotion.

"Darcy! Where have you been? What has happened to Miss Elizabeth?" He said rushing over to him.

"We got caught in the storm, and I think she has taken ill. I've already told someone to call for a doctor." Darcy said quickly, making his way to the stairs. He glanced down at Elizabeth and saw that she had fallen asleep. Bingley followed him up and held open the door to her room. Darcy gently laid her down on the bed, as a maid came rushing in. He moved out of the way, as she tended to Elizabeth. She then shooed the two men out of the room and closed the door. Bingley went downstairs to wait for the doctor, but Darcy stayed at the door, hoping and praying that his dearest Elizabeth would be alright.

**(a/n: Well, I continued it, just like I said. But tell me what you think of it. I hope it wasn't too over the top or anything. Let me know what could be better. Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Darcy fidgeted all the way through dinner. The doctor had come earlier and examined Elizabeth saying she was in no major danger, for she merely had a cold and slight fever and she would be able to recover fully in the next few days. She was now resting, which was what she needed most.

But Darcy was frantic to check on her. He had not seen her since he had taken her into her room, and he wanted to assure himself that she was comfortable and getting better.

"Darcy? Are you alright?" Bingley asked, looking at him curiously. Darcy realized he had been staring at the door for quite some time now, his thoughts over taking him. He looked over at Bingley and smiled a little.

"Yes, I am quite alright. But if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He stood up and walked out the room.

As he was walking up the long stairway, his mind began to wander again. What if Elizabeth didn't want to see him? She hadn't said anything after he had confessed his love for her, so maybe she doesn't feel the same way. What if she never wants to see him again?

_But no, that doesn't make sense .What had she been talking about when she said he had been confusing her? _She had almost made it sound like she _did_ love him. And she _did_ enjoy last night.

The butterflies in his stomach started to zoom. This woman, this beautiful woman who had captivated him so thoroughly, could possibly love him back. And that woman was sick in bed.

Darcy rushed down the hall and stopped at her door. He took a deep breath and gently opened the door and peeked inside. There was no one else but the sleeping form of Elizabeth lying on the bed. He quietly walked in, and closed the door behind him. As he approached the bed, he could see how peaceful and beautiful her face was when she was asleep. But she looked more pale than normal, and her breathing wasn't very even. This worried him more. He knelt next to her side, careful to not bump the bed and wake her.

"My dearest Elizabeth, why did I not bring you inside when I first found you? I could have prevented all of this." He said in a soft concerned voice. He slowly let his fingers stroke her delicate hand in front of him. He noticed it was unusually warm, probably from the fever, and this pained him even more. She coughed a little and groaned in her sleep. A tear slid down his cheek. He wanted to hold her, to hold her and make everything go away.

"Darcy . . ."

Darcy's head jerked up. She was still asleep, but her head started to shake.

"No. No please, come back." Her other hand started to wave in the air, as if she were reaching out to grab something.. She started to whimper a little. Tears started falling from her closed eyes. Her face looked distraught, and scared. He grabbed her other hand and tenderly held it, tears falling down his own cheeks, trying to comfort her in some way. She was having a dream about him.

"Don't leave me. Please. No."

Tears were still falling down her cheeks. But she started to calm down, and soon fell back into a peaceful slumber.

_I wonder what she was dreaming about? And why was I in it?_ He thought about it for a minute, but then pushed it aside.

He watched her lovingly, wanting to wipe away her tears and tell her he was right here, but knew it would awaken her. So he contented to holding her hand, and watching her lovely face.

The clock in her room chimed one o'clock in the morning, and startled Elizabeth, waking her. But what startled her more was a head laying next to her hand, which was being held by a large, warm one. She could tell without a doubt that it was Mr. Darcy, and that he had fallen asleep next to her. Not wanting to startle him, she lay still, just looking at him. This was the man that had confessed his ardent love for her, and had kissed her passionately, and held her tenderly. She then remembered herself and him in the stable that day, and how her emotions had once again gotten the better of her. She had almost expressed _her_ feelings for him, not knowing that he felt the same way. But now that he did, what was she to do now? Did she tell him that she loved him? Or was it just that simple? Maybe his emotions had gotten the better of him as well, and he had just acted on impulse in the stable.

Elizabeth sighed. _He really does love me. Why else would he have said those things? Why else would he have kissed her so hard?_ _He really loves me, and I . . . I love him. _

There. She had finally admitted it. She loved him. Even if he didn't like her family. Even if he did say those things about her. Even if he was a little proud sometimes. She loved him, and nothing was going to stop that anymore.

Suddenly, Darcy jumped and his head flew up, looking half asleep. And he saw that Elizabeth was awake.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm so terribly sorry, I must have fallen asleep when I came in to check on you! I'm so sorry, I'll leave now." He quickly stood up and started walking to the door when he heard her speak.

"Please come back . . . William." She said softly, not being able to speak very loud. She held her hand up a little, motioning him to come back to her. Though slightly shocked that she had used his Christian name, he did not hesitate, and was immediately at her side, gently cradling her hand in his.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked quietly, full of concern. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." She coughed a little and snuggled back into her pillow.

"May I ask what you were doing next to my bed?"

Darcy hesitated and then spoke. "I came up her after to dinner to check on you, I must have just fallen asleep." He looked down at their hands, feeling embarrassed. Her hand slipped from his but then he felt a hand run through his hair. It then lifted his face up.

"Thank you for your concern." She said, with such sincerity, his chest swelled. A small smile then graced her face, making her look even lovelier. He smiled back and took her hand back into his. He then remembered the events of the day, and looked down once more.

"Elizabeth, I . . ." he started, but then felt a finger on his lips. He looked at her questioningly.

"I love you too, Mr. Darcy," Her voice becoming fainter. His eyes widened a bit.

"You do?" He said, inching closer to her. She looked into his bright blue eyes, smiling a little.

"I do." She said, even softer than before. He moved closer to her face, but then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Darcy, you won't be any good to me at all if you catch this cold as well." She said with a little gleam in her eye. He chuckled, and nodded in agreement. But leaned over and kissed her cheek for a long moment. He then squeezed her hand and kissed it as well.

"And you won't be any good to me if you don't recover. So I must leave you and you must rest." He said with firmness in his voice.

"You are right." She said with a sigh. She leaned back while he pulled the covers up closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Elizabeth Bennett." And with that, he walked out that door.

**(a/n: ok, so this one was a bit shorter, but tell me what you think. And do not worry, there is more. Things aren't going to be just as easy as this for them. So tell me what you think so far. And thank you to everyone for reading! I have loved your feedback!)**


End file.
